


Snowball Fight

by Lydinya



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hand is HELD, Snow, Yoshiko has bad luck but maybe not so bad???, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
Summary: Innocent Snowball fight turns into a war. Hanamaru and Yoshiko are unfortunately the major recipients of it all.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelala123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Vasu! I hope you like the fic, it's my first YohaMaru so I hope I did them some justice lol. I know I could've gone the easier route with a YouRiko but I really like the two so much, I just had to try for them ;-;. Either way, I hope you enjoy also Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Snowballs hurtled towards Yoshiko and Hanamaru’s protected grounds, keeping them pinned together tightly, freezing and defenseless. 

The thumps of snow hit across their makeshift fortress from nearly all directions. Yoshiko held onto Hanamaru as they closed their eyes from the occasional falling debris, hoping the onslaught of terror would soon end.

The idea for a snowball fight arose when the Aqours decided to pass by a park on their way home for the day. The group had been hanging out, enjoying themselves during winter break, and though the night time had finally struck for them to go home, they realized it had been a while since they could really have fun with one another without any worries. 

The idea was planted by Kanan, and of course You’s competitive nature got her into rearing the rest of the group excited for the possibilities of a snowball fight. Each of the girls soon grabbed a teammate and got ready for war. 

Kanan, Dia, and Mari already knew what to do, after years of playing as children that is. Despite it taking a little teasing, with one quick pep talk from her childhood friends, Dia released her inhibitions and went with the flow as when they were smaller. Ruby teamed up with Chika, seeing as the duo wanted a little payback for all the harsh stamina training You put them through during sub-unit practice. Of course, You forced Riko into the battlefield, insisting that she get in on their fun, also so she wouldn’t be double teamed. 

That left Yoshiko and Hanamaru to be with one another. The unluckiest as well as the calmest of the group. Not the best duo for their competitive game.

What was supposed to be fun soon turned into the entire group going against Yoshiko and Hanamaru first. Perhaps it was her Fallen Angel luck that granted Yoshiko her fate, or that everyone knew they were simply the easiest targets to eliminate.

As soon as the snowballs started flying in their direction, immediate regret hit Yoshiko for teaming up with Hanamaru. If it were You or Mari she could easily let them take the brunt of it all, but Hanamaru was a bit more special to her. That and her small stature just begged to be shielded in her eyes.

Rather than letting her through that, Yoshiko wrapped herself over her smaller friend, letting herself be hit with any extra debris that fell onto them.

The group didn’t stop their firing at all, not until the duo was going to give in, which was nearly impossible if they wouldn’t let up.

Peeking an eye open, Yoshiko could still see pieces of the broken snowballs fall all around them. Hanamaru huddled herself below Yoshiko, placing her hands over her head to keep the snow from getting all over her.

At this rate Yoshiko knew they were short from either giving up or getting hypothermia.

Looking around to see her choices, Yoshiko could only see the woods that surrounded the park but nothing more. There weren’t very many things that screamed protection during the night.

That was until an idea popped into her head, a slightly outlandish one, but an idea nonetheless. Quickly uncovering herself from Hanamaru, Yoshiko grabbed the mitten covered hands from on top of the smaller girl’s head. 

Hanamaru looked to see what Yoshiko was doing. Her skin was pale yet her cheeks and nose blushed brightly under the cold temperatures. As they made eye contact, it was as if all the chaos around them had ended. It was just them. 

“Zuramaru, do you trust me?”

Hanamaru was confused at that question, as if the answer wasn’t obvious. Why wouldn’t she trust her childhood best friend? 

Yoshiko, however, quickly glanced towards the woods, signaling what she was thinking about without having to say it. Hanamaru slightly retracted back, afraid of what would come if she were to go with her,

“Ah, I don’t know, Yoshiko.”

Hanamaru was beyond wary. It was dark all around the park, the only lights shined from the Main Street, but the woods were foreign to them. Sure the area was confined to the small park, but there were still so many things she couldn’t be sure of. If they were to go, she’d be putting blind faith into her best-friend, who she was sure didn’t know the area either. 

Yoshiko had no reason to fear though. But, she neither had a reason to push. 

“We can give in if you want? I don’t mind.”

Yoshiko smiled, already slightly turning, ready to face the snowballs headfirst in defeat for the smaller girl. 

Hanamaru, however, stilled her face in determination, gripping a little tighter to Yoshiko’s hands to stop her. 

Letting her grip go, the smaller girl looked towards the woods and though the fear was still there, she shook her head at the idea of giving up. 

Yoshiko rarely ever won anything in her life, the least Hanamaru could do was give it her all, even for this moment.

Hanamaru slightly got up, still being partially protected by the fortress, before looking at Yoshiko. 

Smiling, Yoshiko took off one of her mittens, holding out her bare hand for Hanamaru. Hanamaru looked down, seeing Yoshiko’s hand, she followed in the same actions to release hers as well. 

Hanamaru could feel how cold the tips of Yoshiko’s hands were as they interlaced fingers. Their hands shook together, Yoshiko knew it was the coldness to cause that for her, but with the look on Hanamaru’s face as she looked towards the woods, that was a different story. 

With one last half smile, Yoshiko whispered to Hanamaru, giving her a slightly toothy grin,

“It’s okay, I’m not scared of the dark.”

With a squeeze of their hands, both girls ran into the woods, finally escaping the terror of the snowball fight. 

Hanamaru could barely see anything. The trees passed by her as Yoshiko dragged her along. Fear rushed through her veins, yet laughter escaped her lungs.

She would never think to do things so reckless on her own, yet the soft grip Yoshiko had on her trembling fingers somehow gave her the strength to do things she never would've dreamed of.

Even when Yoshiko smiled back towards her, shining so brightly, letting her know this was reality, Hanamaru still kept running with her.

Wherever Yoshiko would lead, Hanamaru would gladly follow, so long as she still held her hand as gently as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hand is HELD! Gosh, I love YohaMaru's dynamic. I could read about them forever (づ ; - ; )づ


End file.
